videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Miruchi
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai Chaos, Re-Release) |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Virgin Interactive Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai CD Revolution Bandai Chaos Bandai PocketTurbo |genre = Platform |released = |modes = 2 Players |ratings = K-A for Kids to Adults |media = }} Miruchi & Yuka in McDonaldland is a platform game featuring Miruchi and Yuka from the Azumanga Daioh spin-off Sakaki & Kaorin, and the McDonald's characters developed by Azumanga Interactive and published by Virgin Interactive and Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai CD Revolution, Bandai Chaos and Bandai PocketTurbo. As a licensed product for the McDonald's fast food franchise, the game occasionally features the various logos and characters from McDonald's restaurant signage and television advertisements, for the purposes of plot advancement and power-ups. It stars Miruchi and Yuka who venture into the fantasy world of McDonaldland in order to help Ronald McDonald get Happy Meals back to McDonald's, which has been stolen by the Hamburglar. The game is a hack of the NES and Gameboy game M.C. Kids, though it's the same game except it replaces Mick and Mack with Miruchi and Yuka as well as changing the story a bit. But the Bandai CD Revolution is similar to the game and has enhanced graphics with cutscenes. Gameplay The player can choose to play as Miruchi or Yuka, There is no difference between the two characters aside from their skin color and hair styles. Up to two players can play the game at once, and both characters can walk, jump, duck and pick up blocks to throw at enemies as they travel through the seven large worlds of magical McDonaldland. In a similar format as Super Mario Bros. 3 or StarTropics, the game has seven different worlds. Each one starts out with a visit to a McDonaldland character. However, unlike games such as Super Mario Bros. 3, simply defeating the various levels is not enough for success. McDonald's franchise imagery found in this game includes the various characters from restaurants and television, and McDonald's cards and golden arches — all of which are variously available for plot advancement and as power-ups. Novel gameplay mechanics found in the game include a spin device that turns the player upside down and reverses gravity, the ability to warp throughout the current level via a zipper, and a boat that can be both ridden and carried. Plot The story begins with Miruchi and Yuka as they are at McDonald's eating Happy Meals. Then suddenly, Hamburglar appears and steals their Happy Meals. Miruchi and Yuka then search outside Ronald's clubhouse for four of the puzzle cards. After collecting four of the puzzle cards, the girls are told by Ronald that Hamburglar was sighted near Birdie's treehouse. Upon arriving at Birdie's treehouse, the players search her house for five of her puzzle cards. After finding her puzzle cards, the girls are told that Hamburglar is sighted near the cliffs. Following the directions given by Birdie, the girls arrive at Grimace's loft in the Highlands and search his house for three of his puzzle cards. After finding two more cards, Grimace lets them head down a path to the Professor's workshop. When Miruchi and Yuka reach the Professor's workshop, they find that he has invented something to help them in their quest. He has the girls find five of his puzzle cards. Using the rocket that the Professor gave to them, the girls head to the moon to visit CosMc. They meet up with CosMc on the moon at his getaway where he tells him to find five of his puzzle cards. After collecting his cards, CosMc tells the girls to find an entrance to a volcano as Hamburglar might be hiding out there. Miruchi & Yuka brave the scary volcano in their efforts to find Hamburglar and their Happy Meals. When they find Hamburglar, he tells them that the girl's Happy Meals were turned into a McMonster. When the McMonster is defeated, the girls get their Happy Meals back and return to bag McDonald's. Box Art Miruchi and Yuka in McDonaldland Box Art 1.png|Bandai CD Revolution version Miruchi and Yuka in McDonaldland Box Art 2.png|Bandai Chaos version Miruchi and Yuka in McDonaldland Box Art 3.png|Bandai PocketTurbo version Miruchi_&_Yuka_in_McDonaldland_Box_Art_(Re-Release)_1.png|CD Revolution (Re-Release) Miruchi_&_Yuka_in_McDonaldland_Box_Art_(Re-Release)_2.png|Chaos (Re-Release) Miruchi_&_Yuka_in_McDonaldland_Box_Art_(Re-Release)_3.png|PocketTurbo (Re-Release) Miruchi_and_Yuka_in_McDonaldland_3.png|Miruchi Gameplay (Bandai PocketTurbo version) Miruchi_and_Yuka_in_McDonaldland_4.png|Yuka Gameplay (Bandai PocketTurbo version) Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai CD Revolution Games Category:Bandai Chaos Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Games Category:Video Games